Bal masqué !
by AnotherSeason
Summary: [OS] Aujourd'hui, c'est bal masqué à la fête des lycées ! Sauf que quand certains se cherchent et que d'autres fuient, cela devient très vite difficile de trouver la bonne personne à qui l'on veut parler - ou mieux encore - se déclarer ! /!\ YAOI /!\


(Je sais, l'image est atroce ! :p Je suis loin d'être une pro en montage ! xD... N'empêche que j'arrive pas à la regarder sans rigoler !)

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cet OS.

 **Mot du début :**

 **BONNE ANNÉE 2016 ! :D**

Je vous souhaite une bonne santé et plein de bonne chose pour cette année à venir ! N'oubliez pas que même quand tout semble gris, il y a toujours un rayon de soleil quelque part ! Je vous souhaite que du bonheur ! Gardez la pêche et le sourire ! :D

 ***.***

Voilà un OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps et il fallait que je l'écrive une bonne fois pour toute pour pouvoir me concentrer pleinement sur ma fic ! Je ne tenais pas spécialement à le publier mais après tout, pourquoi pas. J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout :3

Je l'ai mise dans la catégorie « Humor » même si ce terme ne me plaît pas trop, car chacun à sa conception de l'humour mais je ne voyais pas mettre quoi d'autre. Tant pis.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (j'espère) !

* * *

L'invitation était simple :

 _« Grande fête des lycées._

 _Entrée ouverte et gratuite à tous les lycéens sur présentation de la carte étudiante._

 _Tenue exigée : Costume (non-provoquant) qui masque principalement votre visage._

 _Jeu fil rouge du bal : Préserver votre identité ! Ceux n'ayant pas été reconnus de la soirée remporteront un prix !_

 _ALCOOLS ET JEUX A BOIRE INTERDITS »_

Et pourtant, pour Aomine, une ligne avait tout compliqué. TOUT.

Celle-là qui commençait par « Tenue exigée ».

Le dunker se tenait là, devant la porte de la salle des fêtes qui donnait sur une foule de personnages multicolores qui déambulaient dans des déguisements plus loufoques les uns des autres. Ils étaient plus d'une centaine d'adolescent et le groupe ne cessait de s'élargir.

Le. Bordel.

Une main impatiente tira sur sa manche, le sortant de sa contemplation.

 **« Alors, on y va Dai-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »** trépigna la rose à ses côtés en sautillant sur place

Bien évidemment, Satsu avait tenu à l'accompagner.

 **« Non mais comment tu veux que je retrouve Tetsu dans ce bordel !**

 **\- Tu n'avais qu'à lui envoyer un message avant de venir… et pourquoi tu veux voir Tetsu-kun en fait ?**

 **\- Ça te regarde pas… »** bougonna t-il

Il jeta un œil à la jeune fille qui lui tira la langue. Momoi était déguisée en Cat Woman très sexy dans sa combinaison moulante et Aomine su qu'il allait devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour éviter que des pervers viennent la peloter « sans le faire exprès ». Rien qu'à cette idée, il soupira. C'était pas faute d'avoir tenté de la faire changer d'avis pourtant ! Mais non, bornée comme elle était, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il avait espéré qu'elle serait recalée à l'entrée à cause de la clause "non-provoquant", mais cela n'avait dérangé personne apparemment. Sauf lui.

 **« J'espère qu'on ne va pas me reconnaître tout de suite,** pensa t-elle à voix haute, **je ne voudrais pas perdre dès les premières secondes !**

 **\- T'as beau avoir planqué tes cheveux sous ton masque de chat, on te reconnaîtra à la taille de ta poitrine ! Y en a pas deux paires comme ça !**

 **\- Dai-chan !** s'exclama t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes en gonflant ses joues

 **\- Aïe !... Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Regarde, moi au moins je suis peinard ! Complètement incognito !**

 **\- En même temps, tu ne t'es pas foulé ! Mettre un grand drap blanc sur ta tête qui te recouvre jusqu'aux pieds et laisser juste deux fentes pour les yeux… ce n'est pas un costume ça !**

 **\- Peut-être mais au moins j'ai des chances de gagner, même si je m'en fou !... Allez, on y va ! »**

Emboitant le pas, Momoi suivit. Ils pénétrèrent dans cette masse assourdissante et Aomine dû déjà d'entrée de jeu lancer des regards noirs à quiconque s'approchait de son amie d'enfance d'un peu trop près, tandis que cette dernière s'extasiait devant chaque costume original qu'elle pouvait croiser.

La soirée commençait bien…

 **« Oh celui-là !... hé ! On dirait Mitobe-kun de Seirin dans ce déguisement de canard…. Et là-bas, Hanamiya-kun en Zorro !... attends près du mur, c'est pas Kiyoshi Teppei en Hamburger ?**

 **\- Satsu… si tu arrives à trouver qui est qui tout de suite, ça va être chiant !**

 **\- Tu seras bien content si je reconnais Tetsu-kun ! »**

…Un point pour elle.

 **« Alors, tu me dis pourquoi tu le cherches ?**

 **\- Pour rien ! J'avais un truc à lui dire c'est tout ! Fous-moi la paix maintenant ! »**

Soupirant, Momoi préféra le laisser seul avec sa mauvaise humeur et s'éclipsa.

 **« Je reviendrais quand tu seras calmé !**

 **\- Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Un gosse ? »**

Mais elle avait déjà disparu. Et bien qu'elle se débrouille ! Il n'allait pas lui courir après non plus ! Trouver Tetsu était sa priorité.

Depuis un certain temps maintenant, lui et l'Ombre se retrouvaient souvent chaque dimanche pour s'entraîner. Aomine donnait un coup de main à Kuroko pour perfectionner ses techniques et ce dernier l'invitait régulièrement au Maji Burger pour le remercier de ses efforts. Mais à chaque nouveau jour qui s'écoulait, le bleu ressentait un poids dans sa poitrine. Plus d'une fois, le bronzé s'était surpris à détailler le turquoise de pied en cap. Lors de chaque passe effectuée, de chaque panier manqué et réussi, de chaque dribble tenté... son regard se faisait scrutateur malgré-lui. Et lorsque le basané se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait, il rougissait en se traitant de tous les noms. Et en plus de ça, les prunelles azuréennes avaient le don de le décontenancer quelques secondes dans ce qu'il disait, lui faisant perdre plusieurs fois le fil de la conversation.

Les retrouvailles entre tous les deux s'étaient succédées, les burgers, les milk-shakes…

Aomine avait eu du mal à se l'avouer, mais son Tetsu ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il se devait donc de mettre les choses au clair et de lui en parler une bonne fois pour toute. Peu importe si cela était réciproque mais il en avait assez d'avoir le « cul entre deux chaises ».

… Mouais. Il y avait peut-être mieux comme expression pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait mais la poésie n'était pas son truc.

Il soupira et regarda tout autour de lui. Franchement, retrouver Tetsu là-dedans relevait du miracle. Déjà en temps normal, mais alors là….Tout le monde avait joué le jeu à fond et reconnaître les tronches des gens était impossible. Sauf Satsu qui avait vraiment un don pour ça, comme Akashi.

Merde ! Pourquoi il l'avait laissé se barrer ?

Aomine entreprit de commencer ses recherches dans les coins sombres et en priorité les costumes de fantômes.

Simple intuition…

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **« SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAN ! »**

Peine perdue, il ne se montrerait pas.

Takao eut un sourire en coin. S'il croyait qu'il allait lui échapper longtemps, le superstitieux se mettait le doigt bandé dans l'œil ! Son œil de Faucon lui serait particulièrement utile ce soir.

Il le retrouverait coûte que coûte, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

De plus, il possédait un avantage sur lui : cet idiot lui avait lâché le nom de son costume après avoir réussit à le pousser à bout la veille : il devait donc chercher un dinosaure vert. Et pour rien au monde Takao ne voulait louper son Shin-chan dans cette tenue !

Fidèle au cosplay qu'il portait, le Shutoku se faufila à travers la foule avec une aisance déconcertante. Il passa en revue tout ce qui entrait dans son champ de vision élargi, mais la couleur verte était présente sur pratiquement toutes les tenues, ce qui commençait à fatiguer ses yeux pourtant hors normes.

Finalement, il arriva jusqu'au bar sans trouver la moindre trace de son poltron de coéquipier.

 _Mais où te caches-tu Shin-chan..._

Il faut dire qu'il commençait à s'impatienter ! Il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser…

 **« Je prendrais un coca s'il vous plaît ! »**

Entendant cette voix familière, Takao regarda à droite et vit à côté de lui Spider-man, le masque relevé au-dessus de sa bouche, descendre le liquide sucré une fois servie.

Se sentant observé, le justicier se stoppa dans sa descente et pivota vers l'observateur avant de sautiller sur son siège.

 **« Waouh ! Il est trop beau ton cosplay d'Altaïr !** s'extasia subitement la voix masculine, **Toi aussi tu aimes bien Assassin's Creed ? Moi aussi ! Je l'ai tous ! Mon préféré c'est…**

 **\- …Kise Ryouta ? C'est toi ? »**

L'homme-araignée tressaillit et se dépêcha de regarder tout autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait entendu.

 **« Qui… qui es-tu ? Comment tu as deviné ? »** couina maintenant l'adolescent démasqué

Takao se mit à exploser de rire.

 **« Toi !** **Dans ce costume !** rit-il, **ton sex-appeal en prend un coup ! Si Shin-chan te voy… »**

Il se stoppa aussitôt dans son fou rire.

Et zut.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du super-héro.

 **« Takao !**

 **\- Roh ! »**

Ses tics de langage l'avaient perdu.

Kise rit à son tour et toucha sa tunique.

 **« Quel chance tu as d'avoir un si beau costume ! C'est toi qui l'as fait ?**

 **\- Ma grand-mère m'a aidé ! Pas mal hein ? Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as pris Spider-man ? »**

Le blond soupira.

 **« Je voulais passer une soirée tranquille sans être remarqué. Je n'ai pas envie que mes groupies viennent s'attacher à moi. Je me suis dit que le mieux c'était de recouvrir tout mon corps.**

 **\- Plutôt radicale comme solution !**

 **\- Pour le moment ça me réussit alors tant mieux !**

 **\- Si tu le dis !... En fait, maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, tu n'aurais pas vu Shin-chan ? Il est dans un costume de dinosaure normalement !**

 **\- Midorimacchi ? Euh… non je ne crois pas…**

 **\- Tant pis,** sourit le Faucon, **je vais me remettre à sa recherche ! Il ne peut pas m'échapper éternellement !**

 **\- … attends-voir, je crois que si maintenant que tu me le dis ! J'ai vu un T-rex près du buffet, c'était peut-être Midorimacchi ?**

 **\- Où ça ? Où ça ? Emmène-moi y Kise, vite !**

 **\- Mais euh attends ! J'ai pas fini mon cocaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »**

Trop tard. Le pauvre copieur avait été entraîné de force.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Midorima déglutit difficilement et zieutta partout autour de lui, à l'abri derrière son masque.

Pour l'instant, pas de Takao en vu, et il fallait que ça dure. Ce dernier allait sûrement retourner toute la salle pour le retrouver, et c'était entièrement sa faute.

Hier, il n'aurait pas dû…

Se sentant bousculer, le vert bondit et se retourna vivement. Ouf, ce n'était qu'un autre adolescent, dans le même costume que lui d'ailleurs. C'est qu'il devenait paranoïaque. La peur de tomber sur cet idiot était à son apogée. Tentant de calmer ses craintes, il regarda son frère jumeau lui faire un signe sympathique avant de s'éloigner du buffet et tenter de se frayer un passage dans la masse.

Jamais Midorima n'avait eu autant voulu éviter ce stupide brun.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **« Ecoute Tetsu… j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »**

Mmh… Comment fallait-il qu'il commence ? Etre directe avec lui allait le faire flipper mais la subtilité n'était pas son point fort, Aomine le savait. Il devait mettre un minimum de forme pour ne pas faire fuir Tetsu à l'autre bout de la salle. Mais le dialogue et lui, ça faisait deux !

En plus, cela faisait dix minutes qu'il tournait et il avait croisé de nombreux fantômes comme lui. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été le seul flemmard à chercher un costume sans sortir de chez lui…

Mais pas une trace de Kuroko.

Grrr ! Cela avait le don de l'énerver à un point ! Et Satsu qui semblait faire toujours la gueule puisqu'elle n'était toujours pas revenue ! Il aurait mieux fait de rester avec elle, ça aurait été plus vite de retrouver l'homme invisible !

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **« Là ! Il est là-bas regarde !**

 **\- Yeah ! Tu ne pourras plus t'enfuir Shin-chan ! Merci Kise !**

 **\- J'y vais moi alors… »**

Et le blond commença à serpenter entre les gens. Mais un éclair de génie passa dans la tête du brun. Ce dernier rattrapa le copieur par le col et le ramena vers lui.

 **« Aieuh !** geignit Spider-man, **tu me fais mal Takao !**

 **\- Kise, j'ai besoin de ton aide !**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Tu vas aller voir Shin-chan pour moi !**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?!**

 **\- Tu vas te faire passer pour moi ! »**

Le Kaijo ne comprenait plus rien et se dégagea de l'emprise du Faucon. Lui ne voulait que passer une bonne soirée et en aucun cas être mêlé aux histoires de ce duo comique ! Et puis ce n'était pas comme si lui et Takao se connaissaient très bien. Ils s'étaient parlés une ou deux fois, tout au plus.

 **« Je n'ai pas envie…**

 **\- Oh allez ! Après je ne te demanderai plus rien promis ! Je veux juste voir comment Shin-chan va réagir ! S'il se barre en courant, ou s'il va rester !**

 **\- Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas par toi-même ! Ça revient au même !**

 **\- Comme ça je le prendrais à revers s'il se sauve !**

 **\- Tu as l'esprit tordu Takao…**

 **\- Quand tu traînes avec Shin-chan, il faut envisager toutes les possibilités !** rit-il, **alors, tu veux bien m'aider ? S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! »**

Kise soupira.

 **« Bon, c'est d'accord… mais je ne pense pas qu'il va te prendre pour moi ! Midorimacchi est très intelligent… et tu as vu notre différence de taille ?!**

 **\- Mais non je te dis ! Allez, vas-y ! Je me prépare à foncer de l'autre côté !**

 **\- Olàlà… mais dans quoi tu m'embarques Takao ! Midorimacchi va…**

 **\- Non ! Appelle-le Shin-chan quand tu t'approches de lui où il va tout de suite comprendre ! »**

Puis le Shutoku s'éloigna de lui, laissant seul le blond avec sa hantise. Il ne le sentait pas ce truc. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter, cela allait lui attirer que des ennuis !

Marchant sans trop d'assurance, il s'avança vers la cible…

 **« Mido….euh… Shi… Shiin-chaaan ! »** lâcha t-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas lui-même

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

D'un seul et même mouvement, Midorima pivota la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce Spider-man qui s'approchait de lui en criant ce stupide surnom ?! Takao avait fini par le retrouver ? Sans réfléchir davantage, le vert s'élança dans la direction opposée. Il esquiva deux-trois personnes de justesse et continua de foncer tête baissée. Il se retourna et vit que l'homme-araignée le suivait toujours. Soudain, en regardant de nouveau devant lui, il aperçut le même gars que tout à l'heure, déguisé en T-rex également. Impulsivement, Midorima saisit l'adolescent et le tira derrière lui tout en continuant sa fuite vers l'avant.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Kise courait derrière Midorima sans trop savoir pourquoi. Un réflexe sans doute. De toute façon, il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, Takao n'allait sûrement pas tarder à le prendre à revers. D'ailleurs, où était-il passé ? Son attention fut détournée quelques secondes parmi la foule, et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il percuta de plein fouet ce fameux costume du Crétacé. Midorima s'était finalement arrêté !

Sans hésiter, le blond bondit sur l'adolescent et le maintint au sol.

 **« Takao ! Je l'ai ! Je le tiens ! »**

L'homme dans le costume se débattit, en essayant de donner des coups de pieds au copieur. Les gens autour d'eux les regardaient interloqués.

 **« Arrête de te débattre Midorimacchi ! Takao veut juste te parler ! »**

Puis Kise retira le masque de son captif et il et se mit à blêmir à vu d'œil lorsqu'il aperçut le véritable visage derrière…

 **« Oh... oh non ! »**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Et zut ! Il l'avait perdu de vue ! Shin-chan avait plus de talent en disparition qu'il ne le pensait ! Il avait été à ça de l'attraper, à ça ! Son coéquipier avait mesquinement esquivé son attaque quand il avait tenté de se jeter sur lui.

Patience ! Il finirait bien par le retrouver ! Un dinosaure, ça ne se volatilise pas comme ça…

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **« Putain mais il est où !** **»** s'énerva le bleu

C'est vrai quoi ! Ça commençait à bien faire de tourner en rond ! Si Kuroko n'était pas venu, il allait l'étriper ! Et puis il se sentait ridicule dans son grand drap là ! Et en plus, il avait oublié de faire deux trous pour le nez alors il était en train d'asphyxier là-dedans !

Soudain, une silhouette passa au loin, attirant particulièrement son attention. Elle correspondait très bien celle à de Kuroko.

Se pouvait-il que…

Avant qu'il ne la perde de vue, le dunker s'emmancha à sa suite, bousculant tout le monde sur le passage. Mais plus personne en vue.

 **« Merde !** jura t-il en tournant sur lui-même, **… Ah si ! Là-bas ! »**

Et il courut aussi vite qu'il pu avant de s'élancer sur cette petite personne qui vacilla sous le poids.

 **« Tetsu ! Purée j'ai cru que j'allais jamais te trouver !**

 **\- …**

 **\- Oh allez fais pas la gueule toi aussi ! Je ne voulais pas te faire tomber, c'est pas ma faute ! Et...j'ai… j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer…**

 **\- A ta place Daiki, je m'arrêterais là avant que tu ne regrettes réellement de m'avoir dit ces paroles. »**

D'un bond, Aomine se remit sur ses pieds, imité par son ancien-capitaine.

 **« A…Akashi !**

 **\- Lui-même…**

 **\- Oh la vache !**

 **\- Reste poli…**

 **\- Nan mais je veux dire, t'aurais pu commencer par là !**

 **\- C'est à toi qu'il convient de vérifier à qui tu t'adresses.**

 **\- Mais tu ressembles tellement à Tetsu dans ce fichu costume !**

 **\- Ne me compare pas à une simple ombre.**

 **\- Ouais… j'aurais dû regarder tes yeux, ça aurait été plus vite !**

 **\- Excuse-toi de m'avoir mis dans cette situation.**

 **\- Grmbl… s'cuse. Mais t'aurais pas vu Tetsu ?**

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas vu Tetsuya. »**

Aomine soupira. Si même-lui ne l'avait pas vu, il était pas dans la merde… Il n'y avait bien que lui pour repérer Kuroko a des kilomètres dans un bordel pareil !

Puis il observa jalousement Akashi. Son costume de ninja était magnifique, pas un cheveu ne dépassait de son masque qui laissait seulement entrapercevoir deux orbes hétérochromes.

Vraiment, le bronzé aurait du commencer par vérifier ça.

 **« Bon… merci quand même ! »**

L'Empereur le regarda partir, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, puis ses yeux se tournèrent derrière lui au loin, sur un turquoise bien connu de tous.

Qu'il les laisse tourner encore en rond. Cette soirée se présentait particulièrement intéressante…

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **« Tetsu-kun ! Tetsu-kun ! »**

Momoi pouvait toujours s'égosiller, l'homme invisible semblait toujours ne pas se montrer. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer. De plus en plus de personnes entraient dans la salle, si bien que s'y mouvoir devenait compliqué, et encore plus de s'y faire entendre. Et pour retourner auprès d'Aomine, cela risquait de prendre du temps…

Sans oublier que des mains baladeuses la touchaient de temps en temps, ce qui l'énervait au plus au point. Elle aurait sans doute dû écouter ce grand idiot pour une fois…

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **« Oh…. Oh non… »**

Kise avait pressenti qu'aider Takao lui apporterait des ennuis. Il aurait dû écouter son instinct. Car dans ce costume de T-rex, ce n'était pas Midorimacchi.

Loiiiiiiiin de là.

Ce n'était autre que Kasamatsu-senpaï !

Figé de terreur, Kise lâcha sa prise et fut aussitôt chopé au col par son capitaine qui venait de se remettre debout.

 **« T'es qui toi pour attraper les gens comme ça ? Tu viens de quel lycée ? Alors ? Parle je t'écoute ! »**

Le blond n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Enervé davantage devant ce mutisme, le brun se mit à alors à le secouer comme un prunier. Puis il tendit une main et s'apprêta à retirer ce fichu masque pour découvrir à qui il avait à faire. Kise, pris de panique, se débattit dans un dernier désespoir, réussit à se détacher des doigts geôliers, et s'enfuit dans la foule sans demander son reste.

 **« C'est ça, fuis ! Je te retrouverais ! »**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Aomine ruminait toujours sa frustration. Mais au moins, il avait le temps de trouver les mots pour parler à Tetsu. C'était son lot de consolation. Son entrée en matière allait être parfaite vu tout le temps qu'il avait pris pour la fignoler dans sa tête !

Alors qu'il marchait comme à son habitude - c'est à dire en dégageant les gens de son passage - Aomine sentit un liquide imprégner son tissu. Un adolescent cosplayé en Ezio Auditore d'Assassin's Creed venait de vider son verre de jus de raisin sur lui après un « poli » coup de coude. Une belle tâche indigo décorait maintenant son drap jadis immaculé.

 **« Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe où tu vas ?** vociféra le bleu

 **\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui m'as bousculé !**

 **\- T'avais qu'à pas être planté sur mon chemin ! »**

Et ils commencèrent à se pousser brutalement. La tension était montée d'un cran et ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Mais alors qu'un premier geste fut amorcé, une Cat Woman se plaça au milieu, bras tendus.

 **« Calme-vous ! Calmez-vous !... Dai-chan, arrête ! »**

Momoi mit toute la force qu'elle put pour retenir son ami d'enfance. L'autre fut stoppé par d'autres spectateurs et emmené plus loin pour ne pas déclencher une bagarre.

 **« Putain Satsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à toujours te mêler de mes affaires !**

 **\- Remercie-moi idiot ! Si quelqu'un vous avait vu vous battre, tu aurais pu être exclu de la soirée ! »**

Aomine tenta de se calmer, mais quand il vit de nouveau son costume, il lâcha un juron.

 **« Non mais regarde-moi ça !**

 **\- Si tu utilises toujours ta même méthode d'antisociale pour te frayer un chemin en soirée, ça ne m'étonne pas que cela soit arrivé Dai-chan.**

 **\- Satsu… arrête. »**

Cette dernière eut un sourire.

 **« Sinon, au lieu de m'engueuler, tu n'as pas trouvé Tetsu ?**

 **\- Non** , dit-elle en faisant une petite moue. **Mais il y a de plus en plus de monde, ce n'est pas facile de retrouver quelqu'un. J'ai déjà eu de la chance pour toi que tu ais fait une émeute, ou je pouvais chercher encore longtemps !**

 **\- Ouais, ça va ça va… »**

Puis il tenta de frotter la tâche entre ses mains.

 **« Ne fais pas ça Dai-chan ! Tu vas juste étendre l'auréole ! Ne bouge pas de là, je vais chercher de l'eau et des serviettes !**

 **\- Ok mais fais vite ! »**

Et une nouvelle fois, elle s'éloigna. Aomine se dirigea près du mur le plus proche afin d'être vu. De tout façon, avec cette énorme tâche violette, il ne pouvait plus passer inaperçu.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Midorima s'adossa au mur, essoufflé. Ah ce traître de Bakao ! Il était allé jusqu'à engager un complice pour le coincer ?! Ce n'était donc pas lui le Spider-man ! Il aurait dû se douter que son crétin de coéquipier aurait choisi ce costume de jeux vidéos : il lui avait tellement cassé les oreilles avec toutes les saintes journées !

Mais il avait quand même réussit à lui échapper. Et faire beaucoup de détours pour le semer dans la foule.

 **« T'es gentil, t'arrête de me foutre ton masque dans la tête ? »**

Cette voix… Midorima leva subitement la tête et de ce fait, mit malencontreusement le museau du T-rex dans l'œil de l'inconnu.

 **« Aieuh ! Bon sang mais vous les enchaînez tous ce soir ou quoi ?!**

 **\- … Aomine ?**

 **\- … Midorima ? C'est toi ? »**

Et il fut pris d'un fou rire sans nom.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce déguisement à la noix ?**

 **\- Tu es bien mal placé pour te moquer… »**

Une veine tapa sur le front du bleu qui fut calmé aussitôt.

 **« On a pas tous la chance d'être doué en couture !**

 **\- Si tu mettais ton argent ailleurs que dans des magazines érotiques, tu aurais pu avoir un costume digne de ce nom.**

 **\- Tu me cherches ? »**

Un passant frôla le vert qui sursauta. Non…ce n'était pas lui, heureusement.

 **« Je te trouve bien nerveux pour un dinosaure Midorima.**

 **\- Cesse donc de te moquer. Je… je te propose un marché. »**

Une idée lui était venue subitement à l'esprit.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on échangerait pas nos costumes ?**

 **\- Euh… t'es sérieux là ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors que tu te foutais du mien il y a peine cinq secondes ?**

 **\- Tout le monde peut changer d'avis.**

 **\- Ouais mais pas aussi vite ! Et surtout toi ! »**

Aomine plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce que manigançait Midorima ?

 **« Alors ?** s'impatienta le lunetteux

- **Pourquoi tu veux échanger ?**

 **\- Parce que… mon horoscope m'a dit que porter du blanc aujourd'hui était favorable au Cancer.**

 **\- Même s'il est tâché ?**

 **\- Oui. »**

Midorima essayait de presser Aomine autant qu'il le pouvait sans se faire soupçonner, mais ils devaient faire vite !

 **« Mouais… pourquoi pas alors… c'est trop la honte de se balader avec ça.**

 **\- Allons aux toilettes échanger rapidement. »**

Toujours méfiant, le dunker le suivit.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Takao continuait de marcher, toujours son œil de faucon activé. Il n'était plus très loin de lui, il en était sûr et certain !

Mais le brun se stoppa soudainement.

Une minute… cette personne… droit devant lui…

Takao s'approcha du dos d'une silhouette familière et tapota sur son épaule, tout sourire.

 **« Yo Kuro… Akashi ? »**

L'interpellé qui s'était retourné eut un sourire derrière son masque.

 **« Lui-même.**

 **\- Je t'ai pris pour Kuroko Tetsuya ! Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau sans vos tenues habituelles.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Euh… je veux dire, tu n'aurais pas vu Shin-chan ?**

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas vu Shintaro.**

 **\- … pas grave, merci ! »**

Cette soirée était de plus en plus jubilatoire…

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Kise continuait sa perpétuelle partie de cache-cache. Jamais, mais jamais il n'aurait dû écouter Takao !

Combien de chance sur cent avait-il de tomber sur son capitaine ? C'était insensé ! Qu'est-ce qui lui portait la poisse comme ça ?

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **« Alors, il te va comment ?** demanda Aomine

 **\- Ça peut aller. Et toi ?**

 **\- C'te question ! Il est trop petit évidemment ! Mais c'est mieux que ce vieux drap tout dégueulasse !**

 **\- On fait presque la même taille je te signale.**

 **\- Et alors ? On n'est pas taillé pareil, t'as rien comme muscle à côté de moi !**

 **\- Si tu le dis** , soupira Midorima, s'en fichant royalement

 **\- Au fait, t'aurais pas vu Tetsu ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais voir un être aussi ennuyeux ici…**

 **\- J'aurais dû m'en douter…**

 **\- Sortons d'ici. »**

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils se saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête avant de disparaître chacun de leur côté. Aomine était satisfait d'avoir une tenue correcte, et Midorima se sentait soulagé de changer de peau. Mais cela avait été de sa faute aussi… s'il n'avait pas dit en quoi il était déguisé, Takao aurait eu plus de mal à le retrouver.

Aomine était d'autant plus imposant en dinosaure qu'il n'eut plus grand besoin à jarreter tout le monde devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette hiérarchie naturelle !

Mais soudain, il bascula en arrière par une force invisible et fut vite retrouvé chevauché par… un cosplay d'Assassin's Creed ?!

 **« Shin-chan ! Je te retrouve enfin ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas loin tu vois ! Je t'ai senti ! Cette fois je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir ! »**

Le renversé fronça les sourcils. Ce costume…

 **« …Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant pourquoi tu m'as dit ces mots hier et que tu me fuis aujourd'hui ? »**

Mais le bronzé n'entendait aucun des mots que prononçait cette personne encapuchonnée. Son visage devint dangereux derrière son masque : C'était pas lui qui avait vidé ce putain de jus de raisin et qui ne s'était pas excusé ?

D'un mouvement brusque, le basané l'attrapa à la gorge et le secoua violemment, inversant leur position.

 **« Excuse-toi espèce d'enfoiré !**

 **\- M'ex… M'excuser pour.. q… quoi Sh…** essaya tant bien que mal le pauvre Faucon

 **\- Je vais t'assassiner ! Et sans jeux de mots, crois-moi ! »**

Pas possible ! Ce n'était pas son tsundere qui le malmenait comme ça ? Et puis cette voix pleine de colère… cela ne lui ressemblait pas !

 **« Au secours ! »** appela le brun

De nouveau, les jeunes les entourant les séparèrent avec force.

Cette soirée était vraiment mouvementée ce soir !

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **« Mais où est-il passé ? Je lui avais dit de m'attendre ! »** s'énerva la rose en regardant tout autour d'elle

C'était impossible de faire confiance à Aomine ! Cet idiot n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête ! Comment elle allait le retrouver maintenant ?

La manageuse serra un peu plus fort ce qu'elle tenait en main et fulmina en silence. Si elle l'attrapait…

 **« Tu cherches quelqu'un Momoi-san ? »**

A l'entente de cette voix, la jeune fille bondit et perdit toute sa colère.

 **« Tetsu-kun !? C'est toi ? Où es-tu ?**

 **\- Juste devant toi Momoi-san »**

Quand elle l'aperçut enfin, elle se jeta à son cou.

 **« Enfin ! Tu es là ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Dai-chan et moi on te cherche partout depuis le début de la soirée !**

 **\- Aomine-kun aussi ?** répéta ce dernier, un soupçon intrigué

 **\- Oui ! Où étais-tu passé ?**

 **\- Je me promène.**

 **\- Je suis contente ! ... Et ton costume de Robin est mignon tout plein ! Il est vraiment bien fait, on dirait le vrai !... Appart tes cheveux bleus bien sûr ! Ton masque ne cache vraiment pas grand chose ! Il ne te manque plus que Batman à tes côtés !**

 **\- Merci Momoi-san. Ton déguisement est bien fait également.**

 **\- Oh ! Merci Tetsu-kun ! Maintenant que tu es là, viens avec moi, on va retrouver Dai-chan, il veut te parler ! On peut pas le louper ! Il s'est mis un drap sur la tête !**

 **\- Il y a beaucoup de déguisement de fantôme Momoi-san.**

 **\- Oui mais le sien, cet idiot l'a sali, alors on va vite le retrouver !**

 **\- Oui. »**

Tandis que la rose continuait de parler de la soirée, les pensées de Kuroko se perdirent dans une éternelle question qui ne voulait pas quitter son esprit.

Que lui voulait donc Aomine-kun ? Et... pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si plaisir au fond de lui d'être recherché de la sorte ?

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Kise avait réussit à prendre assez de distance avec son capitaine, il en était certain. Restait à savoir combien de temps il pourrait continuer à lui échapper ainsi.

Puis le copieur fut bousculé de gauche à droite. Ne comprenant pas ce mouvement de foule soudain, il vit que plusieurs jeunes se dirigèrent dans une même direction. Kise y alla alors à son tour. Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter à la vue d'un dinosaure retenu par un groupe d'adolescent.

 **« Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! »** s'écria la voix du T-rex

Le blond manqua de trébucher. Comment Kasamatsu-senpaï avait-il fait aussi vite ? Effrayé, Kise se sauva en sens inverse.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Midorima se sentait comme un fantôme déambulant à travers cette foule. Il avait l'impression que personne ne le voyait réellement, ou si certains levaient les yeux, c'était pour jeter un œil sur la couleur tranchante avec le blanc du drap en plein milieu de sa poitrine. Il aurait presque pu ressentir ce que ressentait Kuroko.

Presque.

Il avait ce sentiment depuis quelques minutes qu'un long regard pesait constamment sur lui, ne lui laissant pas une minute de répit. Midorima préféra s'en assurer et se retourna.

Ces yeux, impossible de les confondre, impossible de ne pas les reconnaître. Impossible de les éviter.

 **« Akashi** , souffla t-il, tentant de masquer son soulagement

 **\- Shintaro.**

 **\- Tu es venu également ?**

 **\- En effet.**

 **\- Tu me suis depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Suffisamment pour constater que tu ne portes plus le même costume.**

 **\- Co… comment le sais-tu ? »**

Le vert était sûr qu'un rictus étirait ses lèvres. Il connaissait trop bien le rouge pour cela.

 **« Je n'ai aucune difficulté à tous vous différencier.**

 **\- Evidemment…**

 **\- Chercherais-tu Kazunari Takao ?**

 **\- Non ! »**

Mais il s'était emporté très vite. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'Akashi connaissait très bien la réponse avant même de la poser, chose qu'il faisait juste pour l'énerver. L'Empereur avait ce talent, Midorima dû le reconnaître.

Un bruit attira soudainement son attention et il sursauta. Sur le coup, il eut un haut-le-cœur en apercevant un Assassin mais fut vite rassuré en voyant que ce n'était pas le bon cosplay de Takao. Il respira à nouveau. Quand il se retourna pour refaire face à Akashi, ce dernier, tel un vrai ninja, avait disparu.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **« Tu suis toujours Tetsu-kun ? »**

Aucune réponse.

Inquiète, Momoi vérifia. Et mince ! Il avait disparu à nouveau ! Ce mouvement de foule était une vraie épreuve ce soir… Et Kuroko était comme un crabe qui se faisait facilement emporter par les raz-de-marée…

Elle n'avait plus qu'à retrouver Aomine seule… en espérant que Kuroko fasse de même de son côté…

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Kuroko regarda à gauche puis à droite. Rien. Il avait définitivement perdu Momoi. Tant pis, il allait chercher Aomine seul.

Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, pour l'avoir si souvent côtoyée durant ses matchs à Teiko.

 **« Bonsoir Akashi-kun. »** salua t-il poliment

Ce dernier eut un rictus en le voyant.

 **« Bonsoir Tetsuya. Je vois que tu n'es pas le seul à m'avoir reconnu ce soir.**

 **\- Akashi-kun reste Akashi-kun, même dans un costume de ninja.**

 **\- En effet. Que puis-je pour toi ?**

 **\- Aurais-tu vu Aomine-kun ?**

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas vu Daiki.**

 **\- Et Momoi-san ?**

 **\- Non plus. »**

Le visage du passeur se fit soucieux. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de trouver tout le monde même dans cette masse, c'était bien son ancien-capitaine. Etrange qu'il n'ait aperçu aucun d'entre eux.

 **« Merci Akashi-kun »**

Et Kuroko disparut.

Akashi lui, se délectait du spectacle de ce soir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé s'amuser autant…

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **« Ah enfin ! Daiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaan ! »**

La tornade sauta au cou du fantôme qui ne comprit rien à ce qu'il se passait.

 **« Quand je te dis de ne pas bouger, tu ne bouges pas !** renchérit-elle en lui donnant un violent coup dans les côtes, **je ne vais pas passer ma soirée à te courir après ! J'ai retrouvé Tetsu-kun en fait !... avant de le reperdre… »**

Puis elle entreprit à nettoyer un minimum la tâche sans cesser de parler. Midorima, encore surpris, se dépêcha de rétablir la vérité. Il n'avait eut aucun mal à reconnaître son ancienne manageuse par son atout physique assez voyant, en plus des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer.

 **« Mo… Momoi-san** , arriva t-il à dire en reprenant sa respiration

 **\- Mi.. Midorima ?!** s'exclama -elle en reconnaissant sa voix, **Pourquoi portes-tu le déguisement d'Aomine ?! Et il est où ?**

 **\- C'est une longue histoire… »**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Takao était encore groggy de cette violente altercation. Aucun doute à avoir : ce n'était pas son Shin-chan. Bizarre, il lui semblait pourtant que c'était le même costume. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait donc ?

Soupirant, il retourna s'asseoir au bar pour faire un point sur tout ça et se remettre de ses émotions. Si cet accro des horoscopes n'était pas dans ce déguisement, dans lequel était-il alors ?

Alors qu'il allait commander un verre, le brun fit un bond incroyable quand ce dinosaure de malheur vint s'asseoir à côté de lui !

 **« Si je le tiens celui-là… »** marmonna l'adolescent à l'intérieur en fixant la carte des boissons

Par précaution - par survie plutôt - Takao préféra s'éloigner de ce monstre à pas de loup, pendant que ce fou ne l'avait apparemment pas encore repéré. Le Shutoku n'était pas prêt à se reprendre une mandale dans la figure de sitôt !

Et ce n'était décidément pas Shin-chan là-dedans.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Kasamatsu était assis au bar, en colère. Ah s'il tenait ce fuyard, il lui apprendrait les bonnes manières !

De plus, ce Spider-man… semblait de ne pas lui être inconnu…quelque chose dans son comportement lui était familier…

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Se dégageant des bras le retenant, Aomine grogna. Il l'aurait un jour, il l'aurait ! Le dunker se le promettait ! Cet Assassin de malheur allait déguster ! En plus, tout cela lui faisait perdre un temps monumental pour retrouver Kuroko ! Raaaah ! Si celui-là n'était pas aussi invisible aussi, il ne serait pas là détailler inutilement tous les nains qu'il trouvait sur son passage !

Mais soudain, un costume attira son attention. La taille semblait correspondre au passeur, ainsi que la musculature - si on pouvait parler de musculature pour Kuroko. Cependant pour ne pas recommencer la « boulette-Akashi », il se devait de vérifier en premier lieu le regard. Primordial depuis ce dernier fiasco.

A grandes enjambées, Aomine rejoignit ce suspect potentiel et se plaça face à lui. Merde, dans ce déguisement de Voldemort, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les yeux !

 **« Tetsu, c'est toi ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Bah alors, parle ! C'est toi ? T'es qui ?**

 **\- Hum… je vais te donner un indice…mon premier est la première syllabe de…**

 **\- Non mais t'es pas cosplayé en Père Fourras à ce que je sache ! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire à deviner qui t'es ? En tout cas, t'es pas celui que je cherche alors dégage ! »**

Enervé, le bleu le repoussa au loin. Bah quoi ? Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve là ! Encore une fausse alerte !

Il avait vraiment choisi son jour pour se déclarer lui !

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **« Je comprends mieux maintenant Midorima,** sourit Momoi, **mais si c'est quelque chose de blanc ton objet du jour aujourd'hui, pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévu ce qu'il fallait au départ ? »**

Le vert avait fait soft dans ses explications et avait donné le minimum syndical. Jamais il n'allait dire à son ancienne manageuse qu'il fuyait son stupide coéquipier, et encore moins pour quelles raisons.

 **« Je… hum… l'ai perdu… durant la soirée. C'est pour ça que j'ai du emprunter ça à Aomine en urgence. Et ce n'est pas de bon cœur…**

 **\- Je m'en doute ! Dis-voir, tu n'aurais pas vu Tetsu-kun sur ton passage ?**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me posez cette même question ? Comment pourrais-je voir quelqu'un d'invisible dans cette foule ? Surtout Kuroko ?**

 **\- Bon tant pis… merci quand même Midorima ! Donc tu as quitté Dai-chan près des toilettes-Est c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Ok je vais aller voir là-bas, merci ! »**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Takao continuait de déambuler parmi la masse. Shin-chan lui avait menti sur son déguisement ? Mais d'un côté, ce dinosaure avait bien pris la fuite quand Kise s'était élancé après lui en criant le surnom qu'il détestait. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Shin-chan avait-il finalement quitté la soirée ?

 **« Bon tant pis… merci quand même Midorima ! Donc tu as quitté Dai-chan près des toilettes-Est c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Ok je vais aller voir là-bas, merci ! »**

Takao ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était la manageuse de la GDM au temps de Teiko dans ce costume de Cat Woman ! Et… est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ou elle avait dit « Midorima » ? Est-ce que c'était Shin-chan sous ce grand drap ? Il avait… changé de déguisement ? Pas une seule seconde le brun ne l'aurait supposé !

Le Faucon préféra le suivre de loin, en toute discrétion, en espérant de pas être remarqué. Il se devait d'être fidèle à son cosplay et se fondre dans la population.

Rabattant un peu plus sa capuche sur son visage, Takao commença sa filature, sourire aux lèvres.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Kise avait finit par s'arrêter de courir. La salle comportait quand même des murs et lui avait un point de côté. Inspirant un grand coup, il se mit à observer furtivement tout autour de lui, quand une chevelure qu'il connaissait très bien passa non loin de lui.

Il était déguisé en Robin ?!

 **« Ku.. Kurokocch…** tenta t-il d'appeler

 **\- AH ! Je te retrouve enfin ! »**

Kise poussa un cri en se retrouvant nez à nez face aux yeux qu'il avait tenté de fuir.

Mais… son capitaine n'était pas humain ?! Il se téléportait ou quoi ?

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Takao n'avait plus aucun doute : c'était bien Midorima là-dessous. Ce fantôme était constamment sur ses gardes et possédait des mimiques identiques au shooter. Le brun n'allait pas le suivre indéfiniment, il fallait bien qu'il finisse par le coincer et le mettre face à ses paroles de la veille.

Le vert semblait se rendre vers les toilettes-Ouest, tout au fond de la salle. Tant mieux. Ils finiraient par s'expliquer là-bas. Une bonne fois pour toute.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **« Oh ! Akashi-kun ! »**

Décidément, c'était un vrai défilé ce soir…

 **« Bonsoir Satsuki.**

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Tetsu-kun ?**

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas vu Tetsuya.**

 **\- Ni Dai-chan ?**

 **\- Non plus.**

 **\- Oh dommage… tant pis ! Merci quand même Akashi-kun ! »**

Le rouge jeta un œil à la silhouette d'un dinosaure au loin.

Combien de temps allaient-ils encore tourner ainsi sans se trouver ? Certes il aurait pu les aider, mais cela aurait été beaucoup moins drôle…

Surtout que le dénouement semblait proche.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Kuroko en avait croisé du monde sur son chemin, des tas de fantômes mais pas un ne ressemblant à la description de Momoi. Il avait d'ailleurs croisé de magnifiques costumes de dinosaures, de Voldemort, de Super-héros... Mais pas un seul fantôme tâché.

Mais il fallait qu'il le retrouve.

Aomine avait envie de lui parler, c'était la première raison. Mais au fond de lui, il brûlait d'impatience sans en connaître la cause. Comme si… lui-même attendait quelque chose de cette discussion sans se l'avouer. C'était donc assez frustrant de tourner en rond sans tomber sur la bonne personne. Les événements semblaient contre lui.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Midorima fila aux toilettes et retira ce drap. Comment cet idiot d'Aomine avait pu oublier les trous pour respirer ? Il étouffait dedans ! Le tireur sortit son trousseau de clé et essaya de percer le tissu. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Takao dans l'encolure, un sourire en coin. Midorima en fit tomber ce qu'il avait en main.

 **« Finalement, je t'ai eu,** lâcha t-il sans cesser de sourire, **et on ne peut pas dire que tu m'ais rendu les choses faciles ! J'en ai brûlé des calories là ! »**

Le brun referma la porte derrière-lui, les laissant seuls tous les deux, coupés du reste de la fête.

Midorima tenta de rester impassible. Finalement, ce qu'il avait tant redouté était arrivé…

 **« Tu m'expliques Shin-chan ?**

 **\- Que me veux-tu Takao ? »**

Ce qui fit rire le brun.

 **« Même acculé tu ne renonces jamais hein ? Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.**

 **\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui a mal compris.**

 **\- Tu mens très mal en plus Shin-chan. J'ai très bien entendu que tu m'a dis. C'est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. Je t'ai très bien entendu dire avoir des sentiments pour moi »**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Kise ne bougeait plus d'une semelle. Kasamatsu l'attrapa de nouveau violemment et d'un geste brusque, retira son masque de Spider-man.

 **« ...Kise !?... Non mais tu te fous de moi ?**

 **\- Je… je suis désolé Kasamatsu-senpaï ! C'était un accident ! Je ne savais pas que… »**

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase puisqu'il se reçut un coup de tête de dinosaure en pleine face.

 **« Ça c'est pour m'avoir cloué au sol…**

 **\- Aieuh !**

 **\- Ça c'est pour t'être enfui sans m'avoir dit qui tu étais….**

 **\- Aiiieuuuh ! Le nez c'est douloureux Kasamatsu-senpaï !**

 **\- …Et ça pour m'avoir fait courir partout !**

 **\- Aiiiiiiie ! Pas les cheveux ! Pas les cheveuuuuux !**

 **\- Non mais qui t'as appris à se jeter sur les gens comme ça ? C'est comme ça que tu respectes tes aînés ?**

 **\- Aieuuuuuuuh !** chouina t-il, **je… je suis désolé ! Je croyais que c'était Midorimacchi !**

 **\- Midorima ? Shintaro Midorima ?**

 **\- Ouiiiiiii ! Il était sensé être déguisé en T-rex lui aussi alors je…**

 **\- Je comprends mieux,** fit-il en laissant le blond respirer, **c'est lui qui m'a poussé…**

 **\- Que… que veux-tu dire Kasamatsu-senpai ?** renifla le copieur

 **\- Je n'étais pas le seul dans cette tenue. Il y en avait un autre aussi. C'était sans doute lui.**

 **\- Donc tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que si idiot !** reprit-il en lui redonnant un coup, **ce n'est pas des manières ! »**

Le mannequin se frotta la tête en gémissant et les yeux de Kasamatsu se posèrent finalement sur lui dans son intégralité.

Mmh… son coéquipier était plutôt à son avantage dans ce costume, le plus vieux devait le reconnaître. Cette seconde peau moulait parfaitement _toute_ son anatomie, et le blond n'en n'avait pas à rougir…

Il se disait bien que cette silhouette lui était familière, surtout aux niveaux des fes…

Hum.

 **« Tu resteras après l'entraînement lundi ! Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est le respect moi ! »**

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Kise se mit à s'empourprer en constatant que son coéquipier n'avait pas détaché ses yeux d'un certain endroit de son corps en prononçant cette menace. Lorsque ce dernier s'en aperçut, il cacha sa gêne d'un coup de pied.

L'entraînement allait être rude. _Très_ rude.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **« Tu mens très mal en plus Shin-chan. J'ai très bien entendu que tu m'a dis. C'est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. Je t'ai très bien entendu dire avoir des sentiments pour moi »**

Evidemment.

Midorima avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte. Tant bien que mal, il avait tenté de tout cacher, de ne rien laisser passer de ce qu'il ressentait pour ce Bakao. Et il avait réussi.

Jusqu'à hier.

Takao l'avait taquiné comme tous les jours, puis, sans le faire exprès - ou non -, il avait touché le point troublant. Le brun l'avait accusé comme à son habitude de lui faire des avances et Midorima qui avait baissé sa garde, s'était à demi-vendu malgré lui. Takao en était resté bouche bée et le vert avait tourné les talons. Ils ne s'étaient plus revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le Faucon se rapprochait de plus en plus de son coéquipier qui se murait dans le silence. C'était si jubilatoire de voir Midorima contenant comme il pouvait ce surplus de sentiment derrière sa fierté. Takao savait qu'il suffisait de pas grand-chose pour le faire craquer. Et il n'allait pas s'en priver !

 **« Tu pourras toujours t'enfuir, je te retrouverais où que tu sois Shin-chan »** lui lança t-il droit dans les yeux, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le shooter était si crispé qu'il ne respirait même plus. ...Tenir bon…tenir bon…

Sentant le dilemme intérieur de son partenaire qui se retenait de regarder ses lèvres, le plus petit prit les devant. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Le brun le sentit sursauter à ce contact imprévu. Voyant que le superstitieux ne réagissait toujours pas plus, son binôme prit ses bras et le força à entourer sa taille avant d'approfondir le baiser. Il fallait vraiment tout lui faire à celui-là !

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Un adolescent cosplayé en Ken Kaneki se statufia face à ce spectacle.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Midorima le plus agile - comme sorti de son coma - qui récupéra le drap par terre et les recouvra tous les deux, sans lâcher Takao.

 **« Oh.. euh… ex…. excusez-moi !** **»** fit la voix masculine

Mais il ne bougea pas de l'encadrement.

 **« LA PORTE !**

 **\- Euh... pardon pardon !** **»**

Et la demande fut exécutée.

 **« Ah bah quand même Shin-chan ! J'ai cru que tu te réveillerais jamais !**

 **\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi idiot…**

 **\- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment ! »**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **« Hé, t'en tire une tronche ! Ça ne va pas ? Y a plus de place aux chiottes ?**

 **\- Y en a deux qui se bécotent sous un grand drap… tâché en plus !**

 **\- Attends, tu déconnes ?**

 **\- Va voir par toi-même si tu veux !**

 **\- Je vais me gêner tiens ! »**

Kuroko regarda le garçon déguisé avec une tête de cheval ouvrir la porte puis la fermer. A lui aussi cela ne lui échappa pas.

Le drap décrit comme Momoi l'avait dit.

Le passeur ne sut pourquoi exactement mais quelque chose dans sa poitrine se serra. Comme une piqûre qui revenait à la charge à chaque fois qu'il repassait cette brève scène dans sa mémoire. Il avait marché à la recherche d'Aomine et maintenant, il le regrettait.

Aomine était en train d'embrasser quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un était en train d'embrasser Aomine.

Le turquoise se laissa emporter par la foule et tenta de regagner la sortie. Son ancien coéquipier semblait ne plus vouloir lui parler apparemment. A quoi cela servait donc de rester plus longtemps ?

 **« Tu t'en vas Tetsuya ? »**

L'interpellé sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et aperçut ces deux yeux investigateurs.

 **« Oui Akashi-kun.**

 **\- La fête te déplaît donc à ce point ?**

 **\- Je suis fatigué.**

 **\- Tu es sûr ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à cause... d'autre chose ? »**

Kuroko pinça les lèvres. Toujours aussi perspicace leur ancien capitaine…

 **« Au revoir Akashi-kun »** répondit-il simplement

Tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer vers la sortie définitive, un appel le fit se retourner.

 **« TETSUUUUUUU ! ATTENDS ! »**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Aomine se mit à sprinter. Celui qui parlait avec Akashi… pas de doute, c'était bien lui cette fois ! Ces cheveux azurs, il les aurait reconnus entre mille !

C'était pas faute d'avoir cherché !

Il s'élança derrière lui, mais voyant qu'une fois la discussion close le passeur était sur le point de franchir la ligne de départ, il se mit à crier son nom. Pas le choix.

Surpris, le turquoise se retourna et planta ses iris dans les siens lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. D'un mouvement sec, Aomine arracha cette tête de dinosaure qu'il balança au loin. La surprise semblait vraiment lisible sur le visage de Kuroko qui ouvrit alors de grands yeux et ne cessa de faire des allers-retours entre lui et les toilettes. Puis il finit par dessiner un fin sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Bah quoi ?

 **« Tu me cherchais Aomine-kun ? »** demanda t-il simplement

Sans même prononcer un mot, le bronzé se jeta sur ses lèvres avec passion et l'embrassa sans retenu et de toutes ses forces, manquant de tomber à la renverse. A bas les beaux discours ! A bas la subtilité ! Il en avait eu marre de courir partout, l'heure était à l'action !

Se sentant manquer d'air, Kuroko tapota timidement l'épaule du dunker. Celui-ci comprit le message différemment et il s'écarta de lui, attendant de se faire rembarrer.

 **« Tu pourrais être plus doux Aomine-kun »**

Cependant, même le passeur ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser de nouveau un sourire.

Aomine marqua un temps. Donc... c'était bon ? Il pouvait continuer ?

Le cœur du bleu bondit et il le réembrassa derechef pour retrouver sa langue qu'il aimait tant. Tetsu répondait à ses sentiments... et à ce baiser aussi - plutôt bien même ! Au moins, cela avait valu le coup d'attendre si longtemps ! Le basané saisit son visage entre ses deux mains et colla plus près encore leur bouche. Il avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop attendu. Si le lieu lui aurait permis, il serait déjà en train d'être terriblement plus intime avec son Ombre...

Kuroko de son côté, était sur un petit nuage. Peu lui importait tous les regards sur eux. Ce baiser avait été comme une révélation. A la fois invraisemblable et extraordinaire. Il avait enfin compris ces soubresauts dans son cœur parfois quand le dunker le frôlait où le regardait d'une étrange façon. Ce n'était pas que des impressions.

Le duo prit une nouvelle pause pour respirer. Le plus grand se permit de regarder plus attentivement ces perles céruléennes misent en avant à travers ce masque sombre. Magnifique.

 **« Dis-voir Tetsu,** reprit Aomine, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, **tu sais ce qu'on dit sur Robin ?**

 **\- Je le sais Aomine-kun.**

 **\- Est-ce que je dois voir là un signe quelconque ?**

 **\- Aomine-kun...**

 **\- La prochaine fois, préviens-moi quand tu te déguises comme ça ! Je viendrais en Batman !** **»**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **« S'il vous plaît ! Une minute d'attention !** fit un professeur en montant sur une petite estrade, micro à la main, **s'il vous plaît ! Nous allons maintenant désigner les gagnants de la soirée ! »**

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Aomine qui tenait toujours son passeur dans ses bras, échangea un regard avec ce dernier. Ils avaient complètement oublié ce détail…

 **« Comme vous le savez tous, ce soir avait lieu une activité fil rouge qui consistait à garder son identité incognito durant toute la soirée. Des élèves se sont portés volontaires pour se mêler à la foule et ainsi observer ceux ayant défendu leurs anonymats. Merci de les applaudir ! »**

Des cris d'exclamations s'élevèrent et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de certains joueurs de constater qu'Akashi était parmi les vingtaines de volontaires !

 **« Et voici les personnes ayant réussi à rester inconnu aux yeux de vous tous ! »**

Une nouvelle salve d'élève grimpa tandis que les autres descendirent. Il y avait de tout en cosplay : du Naruto, du Death Note en passant par Sailor Moon, y compris Assassin's Creed…

…Une minute. Assassin's Creed ?

Aomine se détacha de son homme pour mieux examiner cet adolescent. Il plissa les yeux, la main en visière.

Mais oui ! C'était bien Ezio, ce con qui lui avait tâché son costume !

Merde, c'était qui l'autre qu'il avait frappé alors ? Baw… tant pis.

 **« Vous pouvez retirer vos masques ! »**

Et cet Ezio n'était autre que…

Kagami ?!

 **« Tiens, Kagami-kun a gagné** , remarqua son coéquipier

 **\- Oh je vais me le faire ! Tu vas voir s'il a gagné ! Bouge pas d'ici Tetsu que je ne te cours pas après comme tout à l'heure !**

 **\- Promis Aomine-kun »** fit-il en conservant son discret sourire

Le bleu déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de foncer dans la direction du podium. Et Kuroko le regarda s'éloigner, tandis que Momoi qui venait à sa rencontre en courant, lui sauta au cou.

 **« Tetsu-kun ! Tu as retrouvé Dai-chan alors ! Je viens de le voir partir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?**

 **\- Me donner quelque chose »** répondit-il mystérieusement

Puis il observa à nouveau l'estrade. Il s'aperçut que Kagami n'était pas le seul qu'il connaissait parmi les vainqueurs, mais également Murasakibara et Himuro. C'est vrai qu'il ne les avait pas croisé de la soirée, malgré tous ses allers et retours. Ils étaient très forts.

Reportant son regard sur Aomine qui était désormais en train de faire un esclandre sur scène, Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Akashi était adossé à un coin et enveloppa la foule de son éternel regard, les bras croisés et un rictus sur les lèvres. Un petit compte-rend s'imposait :

Midorima et Takao s'embrassaient dans les toilettes.

Kasamatsu maltraitait Kise.

Kuroko sortait avec Aomine.

Cette soirée avait pu le distraire un minimum. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu finalement.

A quand la prochaine ?

* * *

 **Mot de la fin :**

Voili voilou ^^ Ce OS n'a absolument rien d'original (et n'a aucun lien avec ma fic même s'il y a de légers clins d'œil) mais je voulais l'écrire depuis un certain moment ! J'espère que cela vous aura au moins distrait un chouilla :3

Merci de votre lecture en tout cas et **n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !** :3 Il a beaucoup de valeur pour moi !

* * *

 **Remerciements :**

 **kara :** Merci pour ta review ! :3 Si si, ne t'inquiète pas, pour moi ça reste de l'humour quand même mais disons que certains peuvent s'attendre à tomber dans des extrêmes éclats de rire obligatoires avec ce terme donc c'est pour ça que je m'en méfie :) XD c'est sûr que cette soirée est loin d'avoir été de tout repos pour nos joueurs ! Non ne t'inquiète pas, sortant de la bouche d'Akashi, "simple ombre" n'est pas méchant :p Merci beaucoup !:3 J'aimerai vraiment avoir plus de temps pour écrire ! Merci de lire ma fic kara ! :3 Bonne continuation à toi aussi et encore merci !

 **L'amande :** Olàlà ! Merci beaucoup ! :3 Je suis si contente que cela te plaise ! Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Mon écriture fantastique ? Vraiment ? C'est sincèrement touchant ! Cette idée de texte est apparue subitement dans ma tête et j'ai ressenti le besoin de l'écrire illico ! J'ai essayé de faire intervenir tout le monde oui ! :3 Presque parfait ? C'est vraiment adorable ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que tu l'as deviné mais oui, ta review m'a fait immensément plaisir ! :3 Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de l'écrire ! :3 Je te souhaite une bonne soirée !

 **Akashi 4 :** Tu as même lu mon OS ! :3 Merci beaucoup ! Exactement ! Akashi sera toujours classe, impérial, absolu. Ah ça c'est clair qu'il s'est amusé :p Et il avait les pions en mains, comme tu dis ! Un vrai échiquier géant cette soirée ! Kagami non plus en change jamais :p Ah c'est gentil merci ! C'est ce que je craignais à la longue, j'ai essayé de dosé justement ce quiproquo justement :) Encore merci Akashi 4 !

 **KNB 4 :** Tu as également lu cette histoire ? :3 C'est vraiment très gentil, d'autant plus si le AominexKuroko n'est pas un couple dont tu es fan ! XD non je ne vais pas mettre Kuroko avec tout le monde :p Oh merci ! :3 Cela me fait hyper plaisir, merci beaucoup ! :3

 **Guest :** Merci :3

 **sans dc :** Merci beaucoup ! xD

 **Loliloki2:** Merci beaucouuuuup ! :3 Désolée mais il n'y aura pas de suite :3 C'était juste un OS qui me trottait dans l'esprit :3


End file.
